Cuando House conoció a Cuddy
by MoniBolis
Summary: La primera vez que se conocieron y la primera vez que se metieron en problemas. Completo!
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Lisa Cuddy vio a House fue en los jardines de la universidad de Michigan. Su amiga Jennifer le dijo lo siguiente:

"Ves a ese tipo de allá" El tipo en cuestión estaba tirado en el pasto. Vestía jeans y una camisa de Los Rolling Stones

"Si. ¿Qué con el?"

"Es Gregory House, fue expulsado de la Universidad Johns Hopkins. Dicen que por hacer trampa"

"¿Y eso te emociona?"

"Eso no. Dicen que es super listo y que hizo llorar a un profesor"

"Wow, parece súper genial" Cuddy se burlo de su amiga

"¿No crees que es bien parecido?" Acostado en el piso, Cuddy no lo podía ver bien . Noto sus piernas largas y dedujo que era alto.

"Si tu lo dices" Las amigas continuaron su camino.

Cuddy recordaría el nombre y la cara, más no lo conocería bien, hasta el próximo año.

* * *

La primera vez que Gregory House vio a Cuddy fue en la biblioteca de la escuela. Buscaba un libro de Inmunoalergias y al pasar entre las mesas noto su escote primero. Y luego notó al resto de la muchacha. Sus cabellos rizados y negros, los ojos azules, y el color de su tez. . De reojo alcanzó a ver que era un libro de medicina lo que estudiaba. _Vaya _pensó _el resto de las estudiantes de medicina no se ven así._

House hizo una nota mental para recordarla. Más no sabría su nombre hasta el siguiente semestre.

* * *

Era el fin de semestre, para ser exactos era el ultimo día de clases antes las vacaciones de invierno. Cuddy se encontraba en la sala de espera del Departamento de Disciplinas Filosófico, Metodológico e Instrumentales. Esperando a su maestro de Bioética y Normatividad, el Dr. Jack Connor. Dicho maestro había cambiado por error una calificación de Cuddy. Lo cual afectaba su promedio. Es por eso que Cuddy había pasado el ultimo mes y medio tras de el. Pidiéndole, recordándole, reclamándole que cambiara su calificación. Hasta hora no lo había hecho.

Esta era su última oportunidad; pasando las vacaciones sería más difícil. Tendría que presentar una queja ante el departamento y no quería hacer eso.

Así que allí estaba sentada esperando. Cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

"Estas conciente de que el Dr. Connor es casado. Te ves muy desesperada acosándolo de esta manera" Gregory House hizo el comentario porque la había visto antes en la oficina.

"¿En serio? Es que me gustan tanto los hombres cincuentones y calvos" Cuddy respondió. House no esperaba que dijera algo así. No esperaba que le siguiera el juego y para su sorpresa lo hizo.

"Entonces yo no tengo oportunidad contigo"

"No. Demasiado pelo" House sonrió.

"House, Gregory House" el joven dijo en su mejor James Bond, Sean Conery imitación, y estiro la mano

"Ya se quién eres"

_Eso explica las respuestas_. House pensó. "No deberías creer todo lo que dicen de mí" House iba a preguntar por su nombre cuándo una secretaria llegó.

"Lo siento muchachos el Dr. Connor no regresará hasta después de las vacaciones"

"¿¡Qué?!" Cuddy se levantó se su asiento "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Usted no puede cambiar mi calificación? Está en su oficina, es solo un pequeño cambio"

"Lo siento querida"

_Maldito doctor desorganizado, _Cuddy pensó para desahogarse. _Toda su oficina esta hecha un desastre_.

"Gracias" Cuddy salió.

"Tu también House, no se que querías pero no te puedo ayudar" La secretaría fue severa con el joven.

"No importa, me ayudaré solo" House se levantó y corrió para alcanzar Cuddy. "¡Espera!" la muchacha se detuvo. "Si de verdad quieres cambiar tu calificación, regresa en la noche. Como a las 9:00, y yo te ayudo"

"Si claro y que me expulsen come te expulsaron a ti. No gracias"

"Te dije que no creyeras todo lo que dicen de mi. Y yo se que quieres, no, necesitas esa buena calificación. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Cuddy se sintió desesperada. No podía perder su promedio.

"Esta bien" Cuddy dudo por un segundo y por fin dijo" nos vemos aquí a la 9:00, Greg"

"Llámame House. ¿Y tu eres?"

"Lisa Cuddy"

"No, ya conozco a una Lisa, eso no me sirve"

"Pues perdóname porque mi madre escogió ese nombre" Cuddy no estaba contenta.

"Cálmate, Cuddy, nos vemos a los 9"

* * *

Notas:

No quería que se llamaran por sus nombres de pila. Cúlpenlo a mi Mulder/Scully síndrome.

Gracias por leer.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una noche fría en el invierno de Michigan. La Universidad se empezaba a ver sola, la mayoría de estudiantes había terminado sus cursos y viajado a casa para las vacaciones de navidad. Las oficinas estaban desiertas y Cuddy se sentía como una criminal entrando al edificio.

_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí? Debo estar loca. _La joven se frotaba las manos por el frío. Miro su reloj. Eran las 9 en punto y House no se encontraba ahí. Fue entonces cuando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se acerco a investigar y cuando estaba más cerca se abrió de repente.

"¡Ah!" Cuddy no pudo evitar dar un grito. Era House que se encontraba ya adentro. " ¡Me asustaste!"

"Ya entra" House la tomo de un brazo y la jalo hacia adentro.

"¿Sabes que en el otro edificio esta la fiesta de Navidad de los docentes?"Cuddy advirtió.

"Si" House sacó una llave de su bolsillo" Esta es la oficina ¿verdad?"

"Si, ¿y si nos atrapan? ¿Si alguien viene? ¿Si…"

"Nadie sabrá" House abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. "No prendas la luz, traje una linterna"

"Ilumina este archivero" Cuddy empezó a buscar en los archivos y carpetas. Era el principio de los 90 y todavía no usaban computadoras, al menos no el Dr. Connor. "Lo encontré"

"Bien por ti" House se movió al otro lado de la oficina y emprendió una búsqueda.

"¿Qué haces?" Cuddy preguntó

"Nada, ¿tu que haces?"Respondió muy serio House

Cuddy no lo entendía. Se enfocó en cambiar su calificación. Con mucho cuidado borro la antigua nota.

"Agáchate" House se lanzo hacia a ella y la puso contra el suelo.

"¡¿Qué #$%& haces?!" House le tapo la boca.

"Shh. Alguien viene" House susurro. Se arrastraron para esconderse detrás del escritorio. Escucharon voces y muebles moverse. En el cuarto contiguo.

"Voy a asomarse"

"No" Cuddy exhortó

"Para saber quien es" House alegó

"¿Eso en que ayuda?"

House no hizo caso y se asomo. Gracias a que la puerta de la oficina tenía una ventana pudo ver lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuddy pregunto en voz baja.

House regresó a su posición junto a Cuddy, con una cara de asombro.

"¿Qué?" Cuddy volvió a preguntar.

"Sexo" House sonrió. "La secretaría esta teniendo sexo con alguien en su escritorio"

Cuddy hizo una mueca de incredibilidad. "¿Estas bromeando?"

"No"

"¿Esos ruidos que se oyen son…?"

"La dulce melodía del amor sobre un escritorio. Si no me crees; mira tu misma"

Cuddy no pudo evitarlo y se asomo.

"Es la secretaría esta teniendo sexo con alguien en su escritorio" Cuddy confirmo

"¿Quieres hacerles competencia?" Cuddy le dio una mirada que podía matar. "Eso es un no."

Los jovenes se quedaron en silencio escuchando el rechinamiento de los muebles, y los gemidos que venían del otro cuarto. House no podía evitar reírse de lo absurdo de la situación.

En la poca luz que había Cuddy lo podía ver sonreír. "No es gracioso House"

"Si lo es. Además ¿cuánto más pueden durar?" Al finalizar su frase los sonidos terminaron. "¿Ves?"

Pusieron atención a los sonidos siguientes, las risas los besos, y finalmente se oyó como cerraron la puerta. House se asomó primero. "No hay moros en la costa" Cuddy se levanto y reinicio su tarea mientras House camino hacia la otra oficina.

"Listo, vamonos"

"¿Ya cambiaste tu calificación?" pregunto House al verla salir de la oficina del Dr. Connor

"Si, vamonos"

"Bueno, esa es la buena noticia, la mala es que cerraron con llave"

"¿Y? tu tienes la llave." Cuddy respondió

"No. Tengo la llave de la oficina del Dr. Connor, más no tengo la llave de esta puerta principal"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Verás, casi siempre dejan esta puerta abierta. Así que solo me preocupe de conseguir la llave de la oficina en cuestión"

"Sabía que esto era una mala idea, que nos atraparían. Me van a expulsar. Nos encontraran y creerán que hacía trampa" Cuddy se quejaba.

"Y que tuvimos sexo" una vez más la mirada asesina de Cuddy lo vio. "Digo, es lógico, un hombre y una mujer, de noche solos. ¿No viste a la secretaria?" House noto la preocupación de Cuddy. "Relájate, mira no han recogido la basura de los botes. Lo que quiere decir que no ha pasado el conserje, cuando llegue nos dejará salir. Si se pone difícil, le damos algo de dinero"

"¿Así de fácil?"

"Así de fácil"

* * *

Continuará

Gracias por leer.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy examino en lugar en busca de alguna herramienta para forzar la puerta y poder salir. Pensó en llamar a su compañera de dormitorio pero ya eran las 10 de la noche, y de seguro ya Jennifer se había ido al aeropuerto. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no noto que House registraba la sala de espera.

"¡Eureka!" House levantó triunfante una botella de whisky. "Creo que me estoy enamorando de esta secretaria, sexo y licor en la oficina. Que combinación" House tomo asiento en le escritorio. En vasos desechables sirvió el alcohol.

"¿Cómo supiste que tenía esa botella guardada?"

"Es una alcohólica, tiene la nariz roja, falta de concentración, tiene un tic en su mano derecha cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin beber"

"¿Y tu notaste todo eso?" lo dijo con verdadera admiración.

"Si"

"Se que prefieres margaritas, pero esto servirá" Cuddy arrimó una silla y lo acompaño. House le dio un trago. Cuddy se lo tomo todo.

"¿Cuánto crees que se tarde el conserje?" inquirió la joven.

"Talvez hasta mañana por la mañana" Cuddy golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio. "No seas tan melodramática. ¿Qué te parece un juego de adivinanzas?"

"¿Adivinanzas? No tenemos 10 años, House."

"No, pero pasaremos el rato" House le sirvió otro trago. "Un auto nuevo."

"¿Qué? ¿Debo de adivinar en que tipo de auto estas pensando?"

"No" House acerco su cara a la de ella. "Yo creo que tu papí querido te iba a comprar un auto nuevo si sacabas buenas calificaciones, por eso te urgía cambiarla"

"¿Crees que soy una hijita consentida de papí?"

"Tu papá es un gran doctor y tu eres su pequeña princesita que quiere ser justo como él"

Cuddy tomo un respiro: Quería gritarle que nade de eso era cierto. Que ella no era una princesita. _¿¡Quién diablos se cree que es?!_ Al verlo sonreír enfrente de ella, se le ocurrió otra estrategia.

"Tu eres el hijito de papí." Cuddy regresó la acusación."La Universidad Johns Hopkins es una escuela privada; incluso con una beca, es bastante caro estudiar ahí. Y no vives en los dormitorios ¿correcto?" Los rumores de alguna de las fiestas en la casa de House llegaron a los oídos de Cuddy tiempo a tras." Alguien te paga por un departamento."

"¿Cómo sabes que no tengo un trabajo?"

"No lo tienes"

"Bien, no lo tengo. Y si, me pagan renta" House confesó de mala gana. Se acabo el otro trago. "Y no eres una hijita de papí." Se sirvió un poco más de licor "¿Tienes novio?"

"¿Por qué el interrogatorio?"

"Porque si no eres una hijita de papí, hay algo que no encaja. Eres una anomalía"

"¿Anomalía? Me estas diciendo rara. Tu eres el raro"

"Lo tomas como si fuera algo malo. Lo raro es genial"

"Pero YO NO SOY RARA. Soy normal, una estudiante más" Cuddy replicó

"No, no una estudiante más. Te he visto antes en la biblioteca, matándote estudiando. Y pasaste un mes persiguiendo a un maestro por una calificación que muchos les gustaría conservar"

"¿Y que?"

"Que tu eres bonita, podrías sacudir las pestañas y recibir buenas calificaciones"

"Pero no quiero buenas calificaciones, quiero las mejores calificaciones."

"He ahí la palabra clave" a sus labios acudió una sonrisa, mitad divertida y mitad triunfal. "'Mejores'. Quieres ser la mejor. Quieres alcanzar la perfección."

"No existe la perfección" Cuddy resoplo."Y no intento ser perfecta"

"Correcto."House asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" Cuddy subió el tono de su voz.

"Trato de establecer cuando fuiste dañada, como para querer ser doctora."

"No estoy dañada, y tu eres un pervertido"

"¿No vas a contestar?" Cuddy negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué tal si me dices por qué quieres ser doctora?"

"Eso si lo puedo contestar…" Cuddy iba responder pero House la interrumpió.

"Y que no sea la aburrida respuesta de siempre:'Quiero salvar vidas'"

Cuddy bebió un sorbo del whisky, desvió su mirada de House. "Debo empezar con el hecho de que mis padres son muy jóvenes. Tenían 17 años cuando se casaron y tuvieron a mi hermana. A los 21 me tuvieron a mí. No la pasamos muy bien, no teníamos mucho dinero, pero nos la arreglamos. Mi hermana quedó embarazada de su novio de la preparatoria. Como no quería decepcionar a mis padres decidió ocultarlo. Pero hubo complicaciones. Una noche cuando estábamos solas; algo paso. Empezó a sangrar. Llame a emergencias pero era muy tarde. Perdió al bebé y pasó 3 semanas en el hospital. Yo tenía 12 años." Cuddy volteo a ver si House ponía atención a su relato. " Desde entonces quiero ser doctora"

House se quedo sorprendido. No sabía que decir. Quería dar palabras de aliento; excepto que noto la pequeñísima curva en la comisura de Cuddy. Tratando de no reírse. "¿Alguna parte de esa disparatada historia es verdad?" el licor ya le había afectado y Cuddy soltó la carcajada. Para la grata sorpresa de House le gusto el sonido de su risa. Un poco rasposa.

"Bueno, si tengo una hermana, pero es más pequeña que yo" Cuddy trató de recuperar la compostura. "lo demás lo vi en una película"

"Eres malvada y manipuladora. ¿Por qué me mentiste?"

"Porque dijiste que no querías la respuesta de siempre. Siento decepcionarte pero quiero ser doctora para salvar vidas. Soy normal"

"No, no eres normal. Tómalo como cumplido, ya te descifraré. Algún día" House busco en su bolsillo. "Bueno ya fue suficiente por hoy" saco una llave. "Vamonos de aquí"

"¡Si tenías la llave!" Cuddy sintió ganas de golpearlo. "Me mentiste"

"Ya estamos parejos"

Continuara

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.


	4. Chapter 4

House y Cuddy caminaron por los pasillos desiertos de las oficinas del Departamento de Disciplinas Filosófico, Metodológico e Instrumentales

"¿Estas enojada?"

"No"

"Yo creo que si estas enojada"

Cuddy siguió caminado sin decir nada. "House yo…encontré"

"¡Oigan! Ustedes 2 ¡¿que hacen aquí?!" Ambos voltearon a ver al hombre que con una linterna los alumbraba a lo lejos.

"Ese no es el conserje ¿verdad?" Cuddy asustada preguntó a House.

"No" House contuvo la respiración por un segundo "¡Corre!"

House emprendió la huida a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por Cuddy y más lejos el vigilante, que para su suerte, no estaba en buena condición física. Los jóvenes salieron del edificio sin bajar la velocidad.

"Vamos Cuddy, debes correr rápido, subiendo las rodillas como hombre" House tuvo tiempo para burlarse de Cuddy.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar al otro lado del jardín. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. Cortos de aliento vieron al vigilante en el lumbral de la puerta. Mirando a todos lados en busca de ellos. Desde esa distancia podían oír que hablaba por la radio, más no entendía lo que decía. Por fin entró de nuevo al edificio.

"Corres muy rápido." Cuddy expresó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Solía jugar lacrosse." House visualizo a los que salían de la fiesta de docentes del otro edificio. "Vamos hay que mezclarnos entre la gente."

No sabía porque pero Cuddy lo siguió. Lo cual fue bueno porque llegaron más guardias para buscarlos en le jardín. Mezclados con un grupo de personas no los vieron.

"hola muchachos" la muy alegre, y no muy sobria, secretaria los saludo.

"Hola" ambos contestaron.

"¿Necesitan que los lleven a algún lado?" la secretaria ofreció su ayuda. "El me llevará a mi casa" la mujer señalo a un caballero a unos cuantos metros.

"No, gracias caminaremos" House declino la oferta.

"House, ese no es el mismo tipo con que la vimos, ¿verdad?" Cuddy preguntó con voz baja para disimular.

"No, el de la oficina era rubio" House volteo a ver a Cuddy, que tenía una cara de asombro ante lo amistosa que era la secretaría."No _juzgues_ anticipadamente. talvez es el amor de su vida"

"Seguro" Cuddy replico sarcasticamente.

Se separaron del grupo y se detuvieron en las escaleras de la biblioteca Harlan Hatcher.

House y Cuddy se sentían triunfantes. La carrera y el whisky los había mantenido calientes pero el frío de la intemperie les calo.

Cuddy empezó a temblar.

"Ponte mi saco"

"Gracias" Cuddy apreció el gesto.

"¿Ya no estas molesta porque omití el detalle de la llave?"

"No. Pero yo también omití algo. Te lo iba a decir cuando el guardia nos vio." Cuddy sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una hoja doblada. "Esto es lo que tu buscabas ¿no?"

El papel en cuestión era una carta del East Ann Arbor Ambulatory Surgery & Medical Procedures Center, preguntando al Dr. Connor por una recomendación escrita para Gregory House.

"¿Cómo supiste?" House tomo el papel de la delicada mano de Cuddy.

"Pase mucho tiempo esperando en la oficina de Connor. Recordé que hace unas semanas mencionó nunca haber escrito una recomendación para ti. Agradece que es un desorganizado que no se acuerda de nada"

"¿Te das cuenta que me estas ayudando a hacer trampa?" House sonreía maliciosamente, era un gran logro.

"Tu me ayudaste a mí, yo te ayudo a ti" Cuddy puso su mano en su hombro. "Pero creo que es un poco triste que no tengas quien te ayude con una simple recomendación"

"Solo es un formalismo, ya tengo el puesto en mi bolsillo"

"Compadezco a quien sea que te contrate" Hubo un silencio entre los dos, sin saber exactamente que hacer.

"Te acompaño a tu dormitorio." Cuddy iba a renegar pero House no la dejo. "Es de noche y el campus esta muy solo, no te hagas de ideas."

"Perdón eres tan guapo que una chica puede soñar" Cuddy batió sus pestañas. Ambos rieron.

Llegaron al edificio en cuestión.

Cuddy se iba a quitar el saco.

"No, quédatelo hace mucho frío"

"No, tu todavía tienes que llegar a tu casa"

"Gracias" la joven asintió con la cabeza. House tomo el saco y se lo puso.

"Bueno, voy a subir""

"Bien, nos vemos Cuddy"

"Nos vemos House"

**Por concluir.**

* * *

¿Les gustó la secretaria?

Se agradecen las reviews.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Era principio del siguiente semestre y Cuddy había mantenido su buen promedio y su secreto de la calificación. Ella y su amiga Jennifer se dirigían a su tercera clase del día cuando oyeron un grito.

"Cuddy" era House corriendo a hacia ellas. "Espera un momento"

Las muchachas se detuvieron.

"¿Qué pasa House?" Cuddy le pregunto. Jennifer se sorprendió cuando su amiga le hablo con naturalidad.

"Estas tomando Microbiología y Parasitología ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"Soy tu nuevo tutor" House sonrió con malicia.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Te inscribiste para tutorías de microbiología, y yo tengo que ser tutor, un tonto requisito. Así que ya lo sabes" House se dio media vuelta y camino pero Cuddy lo tomo por la camisa.

"Un momento. ¿Piensas darme tutorías?"

"No" House respondió muy seriamente.

"Entonces en que me beneficio yo"

"Eres una chica lista Cuddy, no tendrás problema con la materia."

"Soy Jennifer por cierto" la joven sintió la necesidad de interrumpir ya que Cuddy y House actuaban como si no estuviera ahí.

"Lo siento Jenn" su amiga se disculpo "Este es Gregory House, House esta es Jennifer Kubert. Mi compañera de dormitorio."

"He oído mucho de ti" Jennifer extendió la mano.

"Que curioso, yo nunca he oído de ti."

"¡House!" un joven se acercó al trío que aun se encontraban parados. "Te he estado buscando. Dr. Loeb quiere verte" el joven se paro junto a House y noto a la pequeña pero hermosa Cuddy. "Hola" le sonrió.

"Hola" Cuddy sonrió de manera tímida.

"Soy John Brooks, pero llámame Jack"

"Jack, estamos en medio de una conversación" House puso cara de ofendido.

"Disculpa House, no sabía que era tu novia"

"No soy su novia"

"No es mi novia"

"Doble negación" Jennifer murmuro. Después hubo un silencio que Jack rompió. "Entonces ¿que estudian señoritas?"

"Oh por favor" House le tomo de un hombro "Nos disculpan un momento"

"A decir verdad nos tenemos que ir" Cuddy vio su reloj.

"Espera un minuto por favor" Jack le dijo mientras House lo jalaba del lugar para hablar en privado.

"Esperaremos" Jennifer respondió.

* * *

"¿Qué haces Brooks?" House pregunto de manera directa.

"Me gusta y pienso invitarla a salir. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"No te lo voy a decir"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Te gusta a ti?" Jack lo miro esperando una respuesta pero House no hablo. "Solo la invitaré a salir si dice no, fin de la historia."

* * *

"¿Qué haces Jennifer?"

"¿Yo? Tu conoces a Gregory House y no me dijiste."

"No tenia importancia. Solo hablamos por un rato"

"Si como no. Ahora es hasta tu tutor"

"No es lo que parece" Cuddy intento explicar pero House y Jack regresaron a seguir la platica.

* * *

"Hola de nuevo" Jack intento ser encantador y sonrió de nuevo. "no escuche tu nombre…"

"Es porque no te lo dijo" House habló.

"Me llamo Lisa y esta es mi amiga Jennifer"

"Que lindo nombre. Lisa podemos hablar en privado talvez en la banca de allá" Jack quería invitarla a salir a solas.

"¡Cuddy! ¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes?" House prácticamente grito.

"¿Cómo en una cita?"

"Claro que no, una salida con los amigos, Jennifer, Jack, tu y yo"

"¡Si! hay que salir juntos" Jennifer declaró a pesar de la mirada que Cuddy le dio."El viernes les parece bien"

"A las 9, en el bar Scorekeeper's"House sugirió

"Talvez la muchachas quieran algo más intimo que un bar deportivo y escandaloso." Inquirió Jack

"Tonterías. Nos divertiremos los 4" House declaró.

Por fin cada quien siguió su camino. House pensaba que le arruinaría sus intentos de conquista a Jack. Jack pensaba que a pesar de House, el saldría victorioso, Jennifer estaba feliz de que saldría con el grandioso Gregory House, y Cuddy repasaba la conversación para saber que salio mal.

* * *

"¿Por qué haces esto House? Creí que ni te agradaba" Jack pregunto al joven estudiante mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del bar. Era viernes en la noche y el lugar se estaba llenando.

"Te diré algo Jack, no eres tan idiota como los demás. Eso ya es un punto a tu favor" House se sentó y se quito la chamarra.

* * *

"No puedo creer que me convencieras."

"No te hagas la santa Lisa, yo se que te gusta divertirte de vez en cuando"

"Si, pero no con él"

"¿No te agrada House?"

"No es eso, es que…" Cuddy escogió sus palabras" Es como si pudiera ver a través de mi. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Para nada. Pero la mayoría del tiempo pienso que estas medio loca"

Entraron al bar y vieron a Jack y House sentados en una esquina.

"Hola"

"Hola" Jack se levanto para saludarlas. "Siéntense, ¿que van a beber?"

"Yo una cerveza" Jennifer dijo

"Yo también"

"¿No prefieres un whisky Cuddy?"

"Talvez más tarde." Cuddy no se asusto ante la insinuación. Jack fue por las bebidas.

"Dime Greg, ¿Cómo fue estudiar en Hopkins?"

"Es igual que aquí excepto que aquí las secretarias son más divertidas"

"¿Lo son?" Jennifer no entendió a lo que se refería.

"Claro que lo son, si supieras lo que hacen por las noches"

"Nos disculpas un momento" Cuddy empujo a House para que se levantará de la mesa.

"Jennifer no sabe que cambie mi calificación, por lo tanto no sabe lo que paso esa noche"

"¿No le dijiste a tu mejor amiga? Tienes problemas de confianza Cuddy."

"Tuve suficiente psicoanálisis de parte tuya. Solo hay que divertirnos ¿te parece?"

"Depende de cómo te quieras divertir con Jack"

"House, vine aquí porque estoy dispuesta a conocer a nuevas personas. No significa que me voy a acostar con él"

"Bien" regresaron a la mesa.

"Salud" brindaron. Jack compro dos jarras de cerveza para los cuatro.

"Lisa ¿Por qué escogiste medicina?" Jack empezó la conversación con Cuddy

"Me gusta la idea de salvar vidas. ¿Y tu?"

"Mi papá es doctor y desde pequeño cuando lo visitaba al trabajo quería ser como el. ¿Tu papá en que trabaja?"

"eh…mi …Jennifer estudio un semestre de derecho" Cuddy desvió la pregunta.

"Lo sé, lo sé desperdicie un semestre en una carrera que no era lo mío" Jennifer tomo un trago de su cerveza" Parecía interesante al principio."

"¿Mas interesante que sacarle a alguien el corazón? Nada es más genial que eso" House se termino su vaso y se sirvió otro.

* * *

La noche continuo de manera agradable. Los cuatro se rieron y siguieron bebiendo. De vez en cuando House se acercaba al oído de Cuddy para hacerle un comentario burlón sobre alguien que pasaba.

A Cuddy le encantaba que House notará eso pequeños detalles, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía preguntarse que notaba en ella.

Para la tercera ronda Jennifer había desistido con House, era obvio que a el no le interesaba. Jack también había entendido el poco interés de Cuddy. Ninguno se decepciono después de todo se la estaban pasando muy bien.

"Voy por otra jarra" Jack se levanto y se dirigió a la barra.

"Me encanta esa canción." La canción era Get Down Tonight de KC y The Sunshine Band " Vamos a bailar Jennifer" Cuddy le propuso a su amiga.

"Bien sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos"

"¿Y tu House? ¿Tampoco bailas?"

"No, y menos esa horrible música disco. Ni siquiera es música. AC/DC si es música"

"Vamos antes de que se acabe la canción"

"Esta bien" Se levantó a bailar de mala gana.

House culpaba al licor, pero en realidad era el cuerpo de Cuddy moviéndose a ese ritmo lo que hizo que intentará bailar.

"No eres tan malo" Cuddy le dijo mientras bailaban

"Gracias por mentir" House miraba su escote.

"Mis ojos están acá arriba"

"Tus ojos no son tan sugestivos" Cuddy se rió de su insolencia. El cuerpo de Cuddy pegándose al suyo hacía que tuviera ideas. La letra de la canción no ayudaba tampoco.

_Do a little dance; _

_make a little love_

_get down tonight. _

La canción termino y ambos se detuvieron. Y House reaccionó de manera inesperada. La besó. La tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto lo suficiente como para plantar sus labios en los de ella. Lo que fue mejor; ella correspondió el beso.

Esta noche había cambiado y ambos lo sabían. Al separarse House tomo la iniciativa y se arriesgo con todo.

"Ven a mi departamento" No era una pregunta era casi una demanda.

Cuddy culpaba al licor, pero en realidad era los ojos de azul intenso de House lo que hizo que aceptara.

"Esta bien" Cuddy susurro.

* * *

"Este lugar esta abarrotado" Jack regresó a la mesa con la jarra. "¿Dónde están House y Lisa?"

"No lo se, los perdí de vista hace como 10 minutos. Pero no creo que se fueran. Aqui dejaron sus cosas"

"¡Maldita sea!" Jack se puso la mano en la frente. "House tiene las llaves de mi auto"

* * *

Dije que este sería el último capitulo pero se alargo mucho, y salio otro.

¿Creen que pase algo entre House y Cuddy?

Se agradecen las reviews

Gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

House nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de vivir cerca del bar, o de que en el camino a su departamento no les tocara ninguna luz roja. Al llegar al edificio era obvio el deseo entre ellos. Mientras abría la puerta House besaba el cuello de Cuddy. Ella ya empezaba a quitarle la camisa.

Por fin adentro del departamento House, rápidamente, le quitó la blusa a Cuddy sin dejar de besarla. Luego la contemplo en su sostén negro. _Vaya que es sexy, _ pensó.

Cuddy empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón cuando se prendió la luz.

"¿Greg?"

"¡¿Mamá?!" House no daba crédito a sus ojos. En medio de su pequeña sala se encontraban sus padres. "¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Cuddy se puso roja de la vergüenza. Tratando de ocultarse detrás de House.

"No fuiste a casa en las vacaciones así que decidimos visitarte" John House explicó." Y el portero nos dejo entrar cuando llegamos y no había nadie"

"Debieron haber llamado"

"Queríamos que fuera sorpresa" Blythe House excuso."Al parecer lo logramos."

"Si, lo lograron" House se acomodó el pantalón y le paso su blusa a Cuddy que seguía roja.

"¿Tu novia?"Su mamá preguntó.

"No" House se arrepintió de decir que no era su novia, después de todo, si no era su novia ¿Qué hacía a las 2 de la mañana media desnuda en su departamento? "una amiga…"

"Mejor me voy" Cuddy por fin habló

"No, espérame afuera"

"House puedo tomar un taxi" Cuddy simplemente quería desaparecer de ahí.

"No, yo te llevo"

Cuddy salió del cuarto y espero en el pasillo.

"Regreso en un momento" House les dijo a sus padres

"Has estado bebiendo, es mejor que no conduzcas" Su padre le advirtió.

"Créeme papá, con su sorpresa estoy mas sobrio que nunca"

Y con eso House se fue a llevar a Cuddy.

* * *

"¿Qué hace nuestro hijo?" Blythe se puso la mano en la boca en señal de preocupación.

"Vamos mujer, es joven. Es normal que tenga sus aventuras"

* * *

El camino de regreso fue muy callado. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron al edificio del dormitorio de Cuddy.

"¿Estas bien?" House preguntó sin voltearla a ver.

"Considerando que tus papás creen que soy una cualquiera; si estoy bien" House empezó a reír. "No es gracioso House"

"Cuddy, nunca los verás otra vez ¿Qué te preocupa lo que piensen de ti?"

"Ese no es el punto, y deja de reírte"

"¿Cuál es el punto entonces? "

"Que apenas te conozco y casi me acuesto contigo" Cuddy suspiro y lo volteo a ver. "Es mejor así"

"Claro"

"Buenas noches House" Cuddy salió del auto. House espero a que entrara al edificio para irse.

* * *

Por fin, cansada, Cuddy llegó a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama. Casi de inmediato se durmió.

"¡Así que aquí estas!" Jennifer hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Cuddy."Me dejaste sola, por irte con House y aquí estas"

"Hablemos mañana" Cuddy se cubrió la cara con la almohada

"No hablemos ahora" Jennifer prendió la luz "¿Dónde dejaste a House? Creí que iba a encontrar un estetoscopio en la puerta advirtiéndome de no entrar."

"Fuimos a su departamento, pero nada paso, no hicimos nada" Cuddy seguía sin descubrirse la cara.

"Déjame adivinar bebió mucho y no se le pudo par…"

"¡No!"Cuddy se incorporo

"¿Entonces? Por que acabaste aquí sola"

"Sus padres lo visitaron de sorpresa" Jennifer se empezó a reír

"¿Y ustedes estaban en medio de la acción?"

"No, solo estaba sin blusa y quitándole el pantalón" Cuddy se sonrojo; otra vez Jennifer no pudo contenerse y se echo a su cama a carcajearse.

"Si, ríete, total. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí. Debí haberme quedado a estudiar"

"Si te alegra un poco" Jennifer pudo recobrar la compostura. "Jack y yo saldremos el próximo viernes"

Cuddy la miro con asombro"¿Tu y Jack?"

"Después de que me abandonaste, Jack y yo nos quedamos platicando. Por eso llegue hasta ahora."

"Algo bueno salió"

* * *

"Greg, tenemos que hablar" El papá de House lo esperaba

"Papá estoy estudiando medicina, ten por seguro que se como se hacen los bebés" House no tenia ganas de hablar del asunto.

"Esta bien por mi, es tu madre la que se preocupa." John tomo un descanso y agregó. "si de algo sirve, era una muchacha muy bonita"

"Si lo es"

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas sin que House o Cuddy supieran uno del otro. Hasta que un día, mientras Cuddy estudiaba en su escritorio, tocaron a su puerta.

"¿Por qué solicitaste un cambio de tutor?" era House

"Hola Cuddy ¿como has estado? Yo bien ¿Y tu?" Cuddy dijo de manera satírica.

"Los saludos para después, ¿por qué quieres cambiar de tutor?" House se abrió paso, se sentó y el escritorio y subió los pies.

"Baja los pies" Cuddy ordenó. House los bajo de inmediato.

"No deberías ser tan mandona, ningún chico te va querer" House comentó. Cuddy se cruzó de brazos.

"Cambie de tutor porque pensé que sería incomodo para los dos."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que casi tuvimos sexo? Vamos Cuddy, no es para tanto"

"¿No lo es?" Cuddy deseaba escuchar la lógica de tras de esa frase.

"No" House se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia ella. "Mira ¿piensas acostarte conmigo?"

"Para nada" Cuddy contesto rápidamente.

"Bien, yo tampoco me quiero acostar contigo" House la miro de arriba hacia abajo. "No es que no seas sensual, es que ahora te relaciono con mis papás y no estoy metido en ese tipo de perversiones"

Cuddy dio media sonrisa "Esta bien, pero que pasa si de verdad quiero una tutoría"

"Puedes llamarme" House tomo papel y lápiz del escritorio de Cuddy. "Y vendré a explicarte lo que quieras. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Ya que"

"¡Hey!, lo hago de corazón."

"Gracias House" Cuddy puso su mano en el hombro de House.

"Tampoco te pongas sentimental" House se dirigió a la puerta.

"Tu amigo Jack, ¿sabes que esta saliendo con mi compañera de cuarto?"

"Jack, no es mi amigo" A Cuddy le sorprendió la declaración. "De todos modos no creo que duren, les doy un mes" Y con eso House se fue.

Cuddy se quedo mirando el teléfono, no sabía si lo llamaría alguna vez o si lo volvería a ver. Poco sabía que House había entrado en su vida para quedarse, y viceversa. Las heridas que se harían mudamente, y que ella llegaría a extrañar su risa. A pesar de todo estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Ahora si. Aquí termina la historia. La verdad podría seguir escribiendo sus aventuras en la universidad, pero prefiero dejarlo así.

No se preocupen no lo dejare tan mocho, viene el epilogo.

Se reciben reviews, y gracias por leer.


	7. Epilogo

Epilogo

"Entonces le di mi teléfono, una semana después me llamó para pedir mi ayuda" House le contaba a un muy interesado Kutner, mientras los dos salían del elevador y caminaban hacia la clínica.

"¿En serio?" el joven médico pregunto con ingenuidad

"Claro que sí"

En ese momento la decana de medicina se paro enfrente de los dos. Kutner se sonrojo y prácticamente salió corriendo.

"House ¿de que hablabas con Kutner?" Cuddy se puso las manos en la cintura.

"Le contaba como nos conocimos" House dio una sonrisa de maldad. "Eras una pobre bailarina exótica que trabajaba para pagar su sueño de ser doctora. Yo te di mi ayuda y te salve del horrible mundo del sexo y el vicio"

"Como si alguien se creyera ese cuento; tendría que ser muy incauto…" Cuddy lo pensó por un momento. "Kutner se lo creyó ¿verdad?"

"Por que crees que salió corriendo" Cuddy suspiro y cambio de tema.

"Hablando de esos tiempos" Cuddy le señaló el camino a su oficina.

"Que nunca hablamos de ellos" House interrumpió

"Jack y Jennifer me mandaron una invitación para la boda de su hija" de su escritorio Cuddy sacó un sobre rosa claro

"¿Quiénes?" House refunfuño mientras que abría una paleta que había tomado de la clínica y se la ponía en la boca.

"Jack y Jennifer Brooks" House no reaccionaba "de la universidad" House seguía sin recordar. "House, por amor de Dios, Jennifer fue mi compañera de cuarto, Jack era de tu generación." Cuddy le dio la invitación

"¡Ya recuerdo!" House por fin habló "El idiota que embarazo a tu amiga y se tuvieron que casar. ¡¿Siguen juntos?!" House hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

"Si, siguen juntos. " Cuddy desvió la mirada y un pequeño rubor le llego al rostro. "Talvez quieras ir conmigo"

"¿A donde?"

"A la boda House"

"¿Contigo?"

"Si conmigo"

"¿Por qué?"

"No se, porque sería divertido, porque tu también los conocías y… porque habrá bar." Cuddy trataba de no darle importancia al hecho de que lo estaba invitando. Cuando lo había pensado por la mañana parecía buena idea. "Digo, si quieres" Cuddy seguía sin mirarlo directamente.

"Si, iré" Cuddy por fin conecto su mirada con la suya "Pero no te hagas de ideas Cuddy, no te aprovecharas de mi" Cuddy rió mientras House ponía pose de diva.

"No te preocupes no haré nada que manche tu honor" Cuddy respondió. House se quedo mirando los nombres en la invitación.

"¿Cómo pueden seguir juntos? ¿Soportarse? Después de tantos años. ¿Eso es amor o estupidez?" House le regreso la invitación a Cuddy.

"Bien podrían decir lo mismo de nosotros"

"Si, podrían"

Ambos sonrieron, se estaban dando otra oportunidad.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Gracias por leer a todos


End file.
